<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and i'll call you when the party's over by aaries</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808589">and i'll call you when the party's over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaries/pseuds/aaries'>aaries</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>when the party's over [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AGAIN!!!, Angst, F/F, Lesbian AU, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaries/pseuds/aaries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>there are two sides to every story, but that doesn't make either one less complicated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gigi Goode/Nicky Doll, Jan Sport/Gigi Goode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>when the party's over [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and i'll call you when the party's over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Sunday, November 29th</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>‘-But I’m not really a popcorn person,’ Jackie sighs. ‘It’s too salty. I don’t want to have to keep stopping to drink water if I’m watching a movie too, you know? That’s, like, triple multitasking.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi laughs, grabbing the bucket of popcorn and pulling it closer to herself, taking a handful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I like it,’ she says, her mouth now half-full. ‘You can get it sweet, though.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘No, but that defeats the point, i’d rather just get chocolate or something.’ Jackie turns to her left and nudges Jan on the shoulder. She doesn’t look up from her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Who are you texting?’ Nicky asks, stealing the bucket from out of Gigi’s lap. ‘They’re stealing you from us. We need your opinion on movie snacks.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jan smiles and her eyes light up as she locks her phone and places it on the cushion beside her. ‘Nobody,’ she replies, but the mischievous, almost childlike grin on her face says otherwise. ‘Movie snacks?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘We’ve been talking about this for like ten minutes,’ Gigi sighs, irritated. ‘Weren’t you listening?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jan grins back at her, mock offended. ‘I was totally listening!’ She gasps. Her phone vibrates, as does the cushion. Gigi looks at it in disgust, and pretends to be nonchalant as Jan’s Fleetwood Mac ringtone echoes through the room. She sits in silence, trying her best to twist her expression into something less sour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>God, </span>
  </em>
  <span>just answer the phone,’ Nicky laughs. ‘We can live without your input on this for once.’ Jan grabs her phone and laughs, walking out of Jackie’s living room and closing the door behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Who do you think it is?’ asks Jackie, turning her head back to face the others. Gigi shrugs, grabs the popcorn back, and shoves a handful in her mouth to stop the bitter comments before they can escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘She’s been talking to that Jake guy a lot,’ Nicky suggests, picking up the tv remote. ‘From biology, or something. He seems okay, I don’t really know him.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie nods, entertained, and returns the topic of conversation to the important distinction between types of M&amp;Ms. Gigi grabs another handful of popcorn, and stays silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Wednesday, December 23rd</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie’s never one to half-ass anything, and holidays are no exception, apparently - when Gigi arrives at her house, gift box in one hand, bottle of Bailey’s in the other, she has to take a second to drink it all in. She’s hung fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>mistletoe. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Christ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re all sat around the dining table, Mariah Carey is playing in the background, and for a self-proclaimed Christmas hater, Gigi’s pretty content. Jackie pulls a spinner from some board game or other out and flicks it, grinning when it lands on Gigi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘okay, G, you go first,’ she smiles, rubbing her hands together. ‘Who’d you get?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi grabs the gift box from the floor next to her and pushes it across the table to Nicky, whose mouth drops open in surprise. ‘No way,’ she squeals. ‘You </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitch, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you kept that so secret!’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘That’s the whole point,’ laughs Jan, tapping the table in excitement. ‘Go on, open it, I wanna see!’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicky unties the gift bow and slides the lid off the box, grabbing its contents. ‘A necklace?’ She questions, squinting at the piece of jewellery in her hands. ‘What does it say?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Prettier,’ Gigi replies. the other three glance at her, confused. ‘There was one that just said pretty,’ she explains, ‘and this, and I didn’t think you’d appreciate being second best.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continue around the table with gifts. Nicky buys Jackie some kind of expensive perfume that would seem insincere and impersonal from anyone else, but is so quintessentially Nicky that nobody seems to mind. Jackie gives Jan some cute flower earrings and a gift card to a bakery that she loves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘So you can stop hassling us for cupcakes,’ she explains, and Jan laughs in response, and it’s music to Gigi’s ears, always has been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘My turn, then,’ Jan smiles, pushes a gift bag across to Gigi. She pulls out sheets of lilac tissue paper to find what feels like a weirdly-shaped sack. When she lifts it out of the bag, the others’ confusion is evident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘It’s a cat,’ Jan clarifies, reaching over to tap one of the points on the gift that Gigi thinks, if she squints, could resemble ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Is it?’ Asks Jackie, face twisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You sure?’ Nicky snorts and whacks her on the arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Yeah!’ Jan fake glares at them, and locks eyes with Gigi. ‘I made him for you, because you mentioned that one time that you wanted a cat but your mom’s allergic.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi thanks her, and the smile doesn’t leave her face all night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She names the cat Charlie. He sits at the foot of her bed from then on, and she can’t help but grin every time she sees him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sunday, March 6th</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>‘If we can’t agree on something, we can always just rewatch Mean Girls,’ Gigi suggests, leaning her head back against her pillow and rubbing her eyes. ‘It’s a classic for a reason.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicky groans, throws a cushion across the room, laughs as it flies and hits Gigi in the head. ‘I’m so fucking bored of mean girls.’ Gigi flips her off and picks up her phone, busying herself by scrolling through the same ten instagram posts in her feed she’s seen twenty times today already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘We could watch Stranger Things or something?’ Jackie pipes up, scrolling through Netflix. ‘I’ve heard that’s good.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Ooh, Jake said he didn’t like it, though,’ Jan replies, looking up from her phone for a whole second before glancing back down and laughing at something she sees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Ooh, Jake</span>
  <em>
    <span> isn’t fucking here,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Gigi snaps, slamming her phone onto the couch beside her. ‘Can’t you think for yourself, or would he not like that either?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Jan’s face drops, and Gigi feels a guilt unlike anything she’s ever known before at the sight of her staring blankly across the room, eyes welling up with tears. Her eyes narrow and she shakes her head, stands up, and walks out silently. The sound of the door slamming behind her echoes and hits Gigi like a bullet through the chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Monday, March 7th</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>nicky - hey babe, u doing okay? (2:07am)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>            i just spoke to jan. i know u probably don’t want to but i think u should apologise. wouldn’t want her to be too upset u know? (2:08am)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>            anyway did u see that cat vine i tagged u in on ig?? (2:15am)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>gigi - hey can i call you? i feel like doing this over text isn’t right (10:12am)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>jan &lt;3 - of course! give me a min. (10:12am)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>jan &lt;3 - make sure you send me the link to that cat video!!!🐱💞 (1:45pm)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Saturday, June 11th</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>For Jan's birthday, they congregate in her kitchen and take shot after shot of cheap tequila until Nicky can’t take a step without falling face-first onto the cold linoleum tiles. Jackie sighs, picks her up like it’s nothing and carries her into the living room, rolling her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘She's such a mom,’ Jan comments, pulling herself up to sit on the counter, swinging her legs back and forth like a kid on a swing. If she notices her heels hitting the cabinets a bit too hard, she doesn’t say anything. Gigi laughs and jumps up beside her, grabbing onto Jan's arm when she nearly falls, collapsing into giggles on her shoulder when she makes it up successfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Happy birthday,’ she says, holding onto Jan's hand just a bit too tight. Jan thanks her, still laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘It’s weird to do this on a Saturday,’ Jan muses, squeezing Gigi’s hand. ‘I’m so used to Sundays with you all, it feels wrong.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘No!’ Gigi replies, and Jan winces at her volume. ‘You’ve had a really nice day!’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I have, yeah,’ she giggles, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘What’d you get?’ Gigi asks, swings their hands back and forth. ‘From people that weren’t me.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘A lot of gift cards,’ Jan replies. ‘And chocolate. Pretty boring.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘What about Jake?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jan scrunches up her face and shudders. ‘He got me a fucking Forever 21 gift card.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi scoffs, lets go of Jan's hand and places both hands on her face, turning Jan's head to meet her eyes. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>him,’ she says, more force in her words than she realises. Jan smiles, but it doesn’t meet her eyes. Gigi looks at her, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘No, I didn't mean to make you sad,’ she mumbles, shaking her head. Don’t be sad, it looks weird on you, you’re so pretty.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jan tilts her head up and there’s something in her eyes, soft and weird and wonderful, that makes Gigi feel like she’s floating. She swears she sees Jan glance down at her lips and lean in for a split second, but she’ll never know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie pushes open the kitchen door and Jan springs back, pulls her hands away to fiddle with something on the other side of the counter. Jackie asks if they have any aspirin, Nicky's complaining about a headache. Gigi hops off the counter, makes her way to the bathroom, and locks the door behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Thursday, August 18th</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>There's something about the way Nicky's looking at her from across the table that scares the shit out of Gigi, but she tries her best to ignore it and grabs another slice of pizza, glancing around the restaurant. Neither of them have spoken much the whole time they’ve been out - it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird, </span>
  </em>
  <span>for the lack of a better phrase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘So what, did you just feel like treating me?’ Gigi asks, laughs nervously, takes a sip of her Coke through its red-and-white striped straw. Nicky looks at her and her eyes are so full of poorly disguised pity it makes Gigi feel like a child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You know I’m not one to avoid bringing shit up, right?’ Nicky replies, stirring her drink absentmindedly. Gigi nods. ‘What’s up?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘And it’s only coming from a place of love-’</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Nicky.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You,’ she says, slamming one hand on the table, ‘need to suck it up and get the fuck over Jan.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi's eyes widen and she inhales too fast in shock, choking on her drink. Nicky watches, failing miserably to bite back laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’ Gigi takes another sip and her eyes dart around the room, trying to find something distracting to focus on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Don’t bullshit me,’ Nicky laughs. ‘It’s been two months since her birthday party, and I don’t know what the fuck happened, but I haven’t seen you speak to her since, and I hate it. You’re acting as if she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>poisonous.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She is, now, thinks Gigi. She may as well be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I don’t need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>get over</span>
  </em>
  <span> anyone,’ she stresses. ‘Nothing </span>
  <em>
    <span>happened</span>
  </em>
  <span>, we just haven’t spoken much recently.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I do talk to Jackie, you know,’ Nicky replies, reaching across the table to grab Gigi’s hand. ‘I’m just saying this because I care about you. I don’t want anything between us all going sour. I love you all too much. Also, she has a </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi smiles, but she’s sure it comes out as more of a grimace. ‘If you care so much, can you drop it? Nothing will go sour, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing happened.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicky shoots her a knowing look, but does as she asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Saturday, October 1st</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jake breaks up with Jan, she messages their group chat in floods of tears, and Gigi’s never invited them over faster. A stupid move, maybe, but for a second, as she types, she’s just Jan’s friend, and she wants to be there for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a stupid move. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>a stupid move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sits with Jan, holds her for hours on end, wipes her tears and orders the other two around to try to cheer her up as much as possible. There’s a kind of sick sadistic enjoyment in knowing she’s the only person that can make Jan feel better and she doesn’t want to acknowledge it in the fucking slightest, so she doesn’t, lets it bubble underneath the surface but keeps it contained until she can’t handle it anymore. When it gets to that point, she grabs the wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lays next to Nicky making stupid Grease references and then Jan leaves and they’re alone, and her mood shatters into pieces, and all she wants to do is sweep them under the coffee table with the rest of the overpriced breakup cupcakes and leave them there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘What’s wrong, doll?’ Nicky grabs her hand and squeezes it comfortingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Is it bad that I’m happy about it?’ Gigi asks, tilting her head towards the door, avoiding eye contact at all cost. ‘Does that make me a bad person?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘What, being happy that your best friend just got dumped? Yeah, maybe?’ Nicky comments, narrowing her eyes. ‘Didn’t we talk about this? I don’t think this is the best time to let your feelings come into play, G.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘It’s not my </span>
  <em>
    <span>feelings,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gigi replies, her voice quiet. ‘I just mean because he was kinda gross to her, that’s all.’ There’s not much conviction in her voice, and it seems like she’s trying to convince herself more than anything. Nicky buys it, somehow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sunday, October 16th</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>She kisses Nicky for the first time outside of a bar. It’s too early to warrant them being anywhere near drunk, and she tastes like cheap wine, and it feels rushed, and impulsive, but not wrong. She checks her phone and they’re late to meet Jan and Jackie, and she feels like she shouldn’t feel as bad about it as she does, because Nicky doesn’t seem to care at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stop at a corner store on the way to Jackie's house to pick up some snacks, and Gigi tries her best to ignore the tightness in her throat when Nicky grabs her hand as they’re walking along the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns to Gigi suddenly, grabs her other hand as she walks backwards, and almost makes her drop the plastic bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘What </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>we?’ She asks, her dramatic faux-old Hollywood movie accent strong. She looks at Gigi with dark, worried eyes, stays silent for a good five seconds, and then she laughs, and Gigi laughs with her, relieved she was joking, unsure of how she’d have coped if Nicky was serious. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thinks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And I think I want to keep it that way</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicky kisses her again, spontaneous and odd, against the wall of an alley near Jackie's house. Gigi feels like a kid, sneaking around in the sunset, but she thinks maybe she could get used to it. If she closes her eyes and focuses hard enough, she can almost mess up the mental picture enough to turn Nicky's hair blonde, and her eyes blue, and her hands softer, and make everything how she wishes it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They get to Jackie's, and neither of them say a word. Gigi sees Jan’s dejected eyes when they show up, and she wishes she’d gone to that stupid fucking family party after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sunday, October 30th</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>They stick a dumb horror movie on the tv and let it play as background noise once Jackie leaves. It hits one in the morning and Gigi and Nicky are the only ones awake. It's weird of Jan to fall asleep so early, but Gigi can’t bring herself to engage her in conversation long enough to keep her up and Nicky's too busy shit-talking people on her instagram feed to create much of a compelling reason for her to be up, either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi looks between them and feels suddenly, overwhelmingly lost, and she wants to get up and escape, get a glass of water, clear her head, but it’s like she’s frozen in place. She doesn’t want to be around either of them right now, but lucky for her, she’s with both, and acknowledging whatever the hell’s going on with either would be equally painful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she sits, eyes glued to the shitty slasher flick on the screen in front of her, and tries to focus on the plot enough to distract herself from the room she’s in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicky taps her on the shoulder and breaks her trance, beckons her over to the corner she’s in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Look at this,’ she whispers, pushes her phone towards Gigi to show her some kind of gross-looking outfit picture taken by god knows who. ‘Can you believe people leave the house like that?’ Gigi laughs, but it’s more of a formality than anything else. Nicky scrolls down and finds an old favourite vine and they laugh together, genuinely this time, watch it on repeat a few times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicky looks at Gigi and sighs, hooks a finger under her chin and tries to pull her closer. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop it,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> she objects, the sternness she tries to convey masked by the last of her laughs at the joke. ‘Not with Jan here.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘She's asleep, baby,’ Nicky insists. ‘It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi shakes her head and pushes herself back across the wooden floor, leaving Nicky confused. ‘Later?’ She mouths, and Gigi gives her a half-hearted nod, pulling herself to her feet. As she walks to the kitchen, trying to ignore Jan’s heavy breathing from the couch, she wishes she could just leave, walk off into the night, and not have to talk to either of them for as long as possible.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i liked the first one so much i figured it needed something else, so i settled on a prequel that i expected to take half an hour at most but ended up being twice as long as the original. oops!<br/>thanks as always to alex for being a great beta, and giving me the idea for this in the first place - i think she regrets it by now. sorry!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>